The present invention relates a wheel drive system for independently driving right and left wheels of a vehicle, and more particularly to a wheel drive system which is adapted to an electric vehicle or fuel cell vehicle.
Japanese Published Patent Application No. 9-79348 discloses a pair of differential gearsets each of which comprises first, second and third rotation elements, and is connected to each of right and left wheels. An electric motor is connected to each first element, and each of right and left wheels is connected to each second element, and each brake means for restraining the rotation of each wheel is connected to each third element.